1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector applying to the connection with a rotary connecting part such as a coaxial cable and, more particularly, to a connector with a high torsion support and a coaxial connector assembly thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coaxial cable is named for two kinds of conductors in the cable using the same central axis. The conductor in the center is an individual wire or a twisted wire, and the external conductor can be insulated from the outside signals in a weaving shielding manner, so that it applies to the high frequency or video signal transmission. More particularly, a notebook uses extremely thin coaxial cable, and an antenna module is built-in the wireless communication, so that the thin coaxial cable needs not only steady transmission characteristic, but also the characteristics of thinness and softness, and the degree of freedom of assembling to obtain shape of element should be large.
Therefore, the connector cooperating with a coaxial cable usually has a connecting portion with threads and has a small connecting hole in the center. The coaxial cable is combined with the connector in a rotating manner. Since the connecting manner is a rotating manner, the standard for the connector is designed by aiming at the torsion resistance. The need standard of torsion according to the Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineer (SCTE) is 30 inch-lb (34.59 kg-cm).
Although the common products on the market nowadays all can satisfy the standard, with the continuously increased demand of customers for the quality of the products and, more particularly, for products such as the cable modem and the set-top box in which the connector is soldered at a circuit board, the need for the torsion is often more than 60 inch-lb, and the present structure design is difficult to satisfy this need.